Tank Titanium
Joseph "Tank" Rodriguez Titanium is one of the main characters of the Tanklore Series. He is a human male that had been raised since early childhood to become a soldier and rose to political power in his teen years. His vendetta against the concept of demonism can be traced as far back as the beginning of his family's demon hunting lineage. Appearance Tank appears as a somewhat young man with a very distinguishable moustache, which he himself describes as "his most defining feature". Most of the time, he has black hair that had been styled with parted bangs and his back hair goes down as far as his neck. His eyes are dark red and can occasionally turn white with a grey ring when agitated. His most commonly worn outfit is his military fatigues, consisting of a green military coat with 4 pockets with buttoned protective flaps, green pants, usually with a Makarov handgun holstered on his right thigh, a utility belt with a combat knife, 2 grenades (1 stun and 1 high explosive) and a large, dark grey brick phone, reminiscent of those used by Cold War era Soviet operatives. Often times the leggings of his pants would be tucked into his high military boots. Additional components of his outfit include the bullet sash he wears across his torso, and the rifle strap for his AK-47 overlapping the bullet sash. It is worth noting that he is using the only AK-47 in service to the Greater Federal Army, as the rest of the GWF soldiers have been issued with AK-74cu assault rifles. The most distinguishing component to his outfit would be the 40's-era American-styled helmet with a bright yellow star on its front and center, gifted to him by his Grandfather, who had fought in the second great war in the Philippines against Japanese occupation. No other GWF soldier, of any rank or position, has been officially issued with such a helmet, nor will it every be likely to be officially issued to anyone. This is likely due to the fact that the modern-era helmets are much more protective and technologically engineered to be more robust. Other than his military outfit, he has been known to wear a black tuxedo with matching black trousers and shiny black shoes. Underneath the tuxedo would be a white, collared undershirt and either a red or golden tie. Occasionally he would be wearing a silver digital watch, gifted to him by his father. He would also, more frequently, be wearing a golden ring that had been given to him by his Grandmother. This golden ring has the power to manipulate time (See Abilities). Personality Tank is a charismatic, well-meaning, loving, caring political leader and person. He is often times thoughtful and considerate of others, but can be a bit of a workaholic and not pay attention to his own personal health. Despite being the leader of a vast, highly militarized nation, he dislikes conflict in general but recognizes the inevitability of it. Tank has dedicated his life to building up and maintaining a fully functional nation with the strength and the power to protect and sustain itself. He is also a leader courageous enough to spearhead his military and lead them into battle on the front lines whenever necessary. Tank’s main strength is his persistent, determined and strong-willed nature, always wanting to push forward no matter how harsh his adversities may seem. History Tank was birthed from 2 loving Filipino immigrants during a Canadian snowstorm in a medical outpost right in the midst of a battle between demonic forces and demon hunters. Ages 5-7, Tank grew up learning about the military by all the toy tanks and soldiers his father always bought him. Ages 8-10 was where he was introduced to the internet and frequently played games involving tank battles and strategy. He had normal schooling up until this point, as he and his sister were forced to separate from their parents as the family was attacked by demons once again at the age of 10. Tank and his sister evacuated to the Philippines and underwent military training, along with special demon-hunting education for 2 years. During his stay in the Philippines, he was exposed to political corruption, civil war and poverty. One day he went out with his uncle to go banana picking until suddenly a catgirl literally bumped into him. She was in desperate need of assistance as 3 gunmen were pursuing him so in an attempt to save her life, he had jumped in front of her and had taken a bullet to the chest, mostly absorbed by a holy bible. Laurai never forgot that moment and from that point onward, she had sworn to be Tank’s guardian and possible lover in the future. The Philippine government had begun investigating Tank’s family on the grounds of being associated with the New People’s Army, forcing Tank to head back to Canada. Laurai would follow him a year later to assist with the formation of his military organization. Around the age of 11, he rallied an army of soldiers and formed the Federation Alliance. With his newly-assembled military organization, he sets up a central base of operations on an island in the dead center of the Bermuda Triangle by the name of "Apocalypse Island" and spent the next 3 years carrying out demon-hunting missions across the world, gathering support and spreading their influence. By the age 14 – in the midst of the chaos brought about by the Arab Spring – he carries out a massive bloody coup that overthrew the corrupt, demon-controlled Canadian Government and took leadership over the country. The Federation Alliance then became the Greater World Federation, unifying the entirety of North America and Europe with the help of various undercover pockets, groups and supporters throughout the regions. He would then be running a brutal and oppressive communist dictatorship for the next 4 years, strictly regulating almost every aspect of his newly-founded country until the rest of the population had fully adapted to the change in the political atmosphere. It would not be until the age of 18, when Tank would implement socialist reforms throughout the country, taking inspiration from Muammar Gaddafi's Green Book. He would spend the next 3 years using socialism as a bridge to move the country away from communism, towards a more capitalistic economy. Over time, his dictatorial control over the nation began to diminish as he delegates tasks and structures teams and hierarchies in order to manage aspects of the country while granting the citizens more freedom and leniency, ultimately leading up to a more innovation and entrepreneurial-based society. While Tank is still considered throughout the nation to be the "Comrade Leader", he has long since relinquished his dictatorial practices and instead serves as an honorary representative of the nation or as an adviser in political meetings. However, he still takes on a more active role in the military, serving alongside his comrades on the battlefields against demonic threats. While he is not out actively fighting on the battlefields, he can be seen walking the streets of his country, greeting his citizens and delivering inspiring and encouraging speeches on the parliament building's balcony, overlooking the Torontown city square. Abilities * Moderate Mithridatism: Resistance to poison from gradual non-lethal administration over a long period of time. * Mild Chronokinesis: Time ring gives ability to freeze, slow and rewind time up to 24 hours at the cost of immense physical strain. * High Endurance: Tolerates extreme levels of pain and possesses increased stamina and survivability. * Flame Resistant: Skin is not easily affected by high temperatures; resistance from burns is also increased. *'Infernoblitznaga:' Immensely powerful incantation of near-apocalyptic proportions; ended Demon War of ‘09 Relationships Laurai Steele Katana Trivia *Tank's favourite subject is contemporary history *His favourite foods include dumplings, cheesecake & chocolate *His favourite drinks are blueberry juice & chocolate almond milk *He is however, allergic to curry, fish and all other seafood